Heaven
by bozzonita
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and is a seeker in the British quidditch team while he continues fighting Voldemort. During one quidditch match something disastrous happens… Pretty weird and unusual.
1. Falling

Title: Heaven  
  
Author: megafreak  
  
Spoiler: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and is a seeker in the British quidditch team while he continues fighting Voldemort. During one quidditch  
match something disastrous happens... Pretty weird and unusual.  
  
Disclaimer: Stuff you recognize = NOT MINE! No money is being made.  
  
Chapter I: Falling  
  
"Good luck today, mate." Ron Weasly said. "Make sure you catch that bloody little snitch!"  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied. "I'll see you around, then."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry went into the dressingroom, where he found the rest of the team. The three chasers; Catherine McMilligan, Angela Whitehead and John Mounaghan; the two beaters; Fredric Johnson and Eric West; the keeper; Harry's old schoolmate Oliver Wood, also captain of the team; and the seeker, Harry.  
  
He changed into his quidditch robes, trying to calm himself down. Oliver had one of his famous pep talks. This was undeniably an important match. No, it was a very important match. Probably one of the most important matches in Harry's life. The British team had finally succeeded in the European championships, here was the final match; versus Bulgaria.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Fifteen minutes left!" A female voice said.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the match began. The quaffle was thrown away, and Harry began spying round for the snitch. Where did it go? He threw an anxious look at the other seeker, who by the way was Viktor Krum, but he didn't seem to know where it had gone either.  
  
He flew around for ten minutes, no sign of the snitch. He looked down, saw the audience, caught a sight of Ron, and his younger sister Ginny, also Harry's fiancée.  
  
"And another score for Britain. 150 – 150! No sign of the snitch... c'mon, Potter and Krum, catch it!"  
  
And then Harry saw it. It was hovering high above the ground. He began to rise. Krum had noticed it as well, and he was closer. Faster... faster... I must go faster... He came closer. He flew faster than Krum... he passed him... the snitch was so close... he could almost reach it... he reached for the snitch... he had it! He slowed down, but Krum didn't and bumped straight into him... Harry lost his grip and fell off the broom. They were so high above... he fell... and fell... This is quite comfortable...  
  
And suddenly the world around him disappeared.  
  
Author's note: Muahaha... nice little cliffhanger. Please review, both praise and criticism. Sorry if I missed a few details and the story doesn't fit exactly with the book. This story isn't very seriously written, I'm writing it besides my more serious story; Tamara Malfoy. And I know that this chapter was short, but I thought it was a nice place to stop. Check for updates! Thank you for your time. 


	2. Travelling

Title: Heaven  
  
Author: megafreak  
  
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and is a seeker in the British quidditch team while he continues fighting Voldemort. During one quidditch match Harry falls off his broom, very high above the ground... Pretty weird  
and unusual.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I'm not J.K. Rowling, which means that I don't  
own much in this story and no money is being made.  
  
Chapter II: Travelling  
  
The world dissolved around Harry. He was walking in a dark corridor, with lights in the floor so he wouldn't bump into the wall. There was a sign made of lights on the wall. Elevator, it said, and then there was a shaft pointing forwards.  
  
But... what's behind me? He meant to turn around and watch, but then another sign made of lights appeared on the wall. Don't turn around.  
  
Confused, he continued walking forwards, as the signs told him to. He wondered where he was and made sure that he still had his wand, just in case. The corridor split into two corridors. Okay... which one should I take? he wondered, but another sign appeared. Non-magical to the right, magical to the left.  
  
"I suppose, I should go to the left, then..." Harry thought and turned left. In the end of the corridor was a door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. Okay, what now?  
  
Hi knocked hard on the door, and suddenly it opened. It was so bright outside that Harry was blinded.  
  
"Welcome, Harry Potter..." a soft voice said.  
  
"Er... hi." Harry said. He couldn't see who was speaking, since his eyes still was shocked by the bright light.  
  
"I'll wait a moment, so your eyes can get used..." the same soft voice said.  
  
Slowly, Harry's eyes began to get used to the bright light, and he could see. It was all white. It was a white, or perhaps light grey road, with fence around. Outside the fence on the left side, there was just blue sky. Outside the fence on the right side, there was some kind of landscape, a world, with humans. The ground was all white; it looked like it was clouds. All the people wore white robes. He looked around to see from who that soft vice had come.  
  
"Are you ready?" the voice said.  
  
Harry turned to the right, and there stood... well, he could swear that she was an angel. It was a girl, with very light, long and curly hair. She was also dressed in white. And... there was a special... glance around her.  
  
"Er... excuse me, but... where am I? Who are you?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm your guardian angel, Harry, and you're in heaven. Don't worry, you'll get used to it, eventually. Are you ready to join?"  
  
"Well... I suppose I am." He said, insecurely.  
  
"Come this way..."  
  
They walked along that white road. Harry could see it ended in a gate into that area behind the fence on the right side. He looked curiously to his right. All the people seemed to be so... happy. And he was about to join them...  
  
Suddenly he saw someone inside, who seemed very familiar. He had long, black hair, and was talking to two persons, a woman and a man, but they had their backs towards Harry. Can it be... it can't be, I'm dreaming... but I'm in heaven, it has to be... it looks exactly like him...  
  
Harry ran towards the fence.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
Author's note: I know this story is kind of weird, and has like nothing to do with magic, but I'm writing it because I had this idea, that buzzed in my head 24 hours a day, and I enjoy writing it. I understand if you don't like it, since it's pretty weird, but I'd still like you to review. Don't take it so serious, though. It's not a very serious story. Thank you for your time. 


	3. Meeting

Title: Heaven  
  
Author: megafreak  
  
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and is a seeker in the British quidditch team while he continues fighting Voldemort. During one quidditch match Harry falls off his broom, very high above. Suddenly he finds himself in heaven, where he finds a very familiar person...  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, and no money is being made (I could wish, though)  
  
Review thank-yous:  
  
Lily and James Potter – Well, Harry may be dead and in heaven, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's the end of the story, does it? Well, you'll just have to keep reading and find out!  
  
I want more reviews! More, more, more!  
  
Chapter III: Meeting  
  
The man looked up, surprised. Okay, now Harry was sure it was Sirius. The two persons to whom he was talking also turned around. Harry's heart almost stopped beating.  
  
"Mum? Dad?" he whispered.  
  
He couldn't believe it. But it was all logical! All three came closer, as close as they could get because of the fence. Harry just stared at them, he couldn't say a word. His mouth became all dry.  
  
"Harry, dear..." his mum finally said.  
  
Harry breathed heavily.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here at your age..." Sirius said slowly.  
  
"Was it you-know-who?" his dad said.  
  
"No..." Harry said, "no, I... I fell of my broomstick during the final in the European Championships..."  
  
"Are you in the British team?" His dad asked.  
  
"Yes... I'm a seeker."  
  
"I'm so proud of you." His dad said.  
  
Harry felt a tear leaving his eye.  
  
"We are all very proud of you, Harry." Sirius said. "You're doing great. You always have."  
  
"I..." Harry began, "I'm in the order. And... I'm engaged, too."  
  
"Oh..." his mother said, "my baby's grown up... I hope she's a nice girl."  
  
"It's Ginny Weasly." Harry said to Sirius.  
  
"That's great, Harry." Sirius said and sounded really happy for Harry. "She's a great girl, I'm sure you two make a great combination."  
  
"HEY! HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
It was that angel, or whatever she was. She had noticed he hadn't followed her, and now she came back to get him.  
  
"Harry, Harry. You will have time to talk later. Come on, we have to go..." she said.  
  
Her cell phone rang. "Oh, sorry. Just a moment..." She picked up and answered. "Hello... yes, he is... oh, really? Are you sure? Choose? Okay. Yes, sure. Of course. Bye. Have a nice day, you too." She hung up.  
  
"Harry, it appears as though that you're not totally welcome here. You can still choose to go back to the real world." She said.  
  
Harry remembered what nearly headless Nick had told him a couple of years ago, when he was still at Hogwarts.  
  
"You mean... you mean as a ghost?" he said. No, no, no. Not a ghost. I'm not supposed to be a ghost.  
  
"No, as a real person." She said. "Everything would be exactly like it was. You see... you've not totally... passed the line. You're not totally over the edge, you know?"  
  
Harry stared at her. What on earth...  
  
"So, Harry," she said, "it's time for you to make a decision. Do you wish to return to your life at earth, or do you wish to join us and live here for ever?"  
  
Author's note: I understand if you think it sucks, I admit it's pretty weird. I'm writing it only because I enjoy writing it, it's not that serious. Please review, anyway, I'd really like to know what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Choosing

Title: Heaven  
  
Author: megafreak  
  
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts and is a seeker in the British quidditch team while he continues fighting Voldemort. During one quidditch match Harry falls off his broom, very high above. Suddenly he finds himself in heaven, where he finds his mum, dad and Sirius. But it comes up that he's able to choose to return to his normal life at earth...  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no money is being made. So don't sue me!  
  
Author's note: Had this chapter finished for a while, then my dear brother messed up the computer, so it didn't work for a week. The internet connection is still down, so I don't know when I'll be able to publish this, but you should know when you're reading this!  
  
Review-thank yous:  
  
Lily and James Potter – Er... it sounds like it's a good idea to end the story here, which I'm actually doing, but not because of you.  
  
Chapter IV: Choosing  
  
"You have to make your decision." She said again.  
  
"I..." Harry started, but didn't know what to say. He looked at his parents and Sirius, feeling how much he wanted to talk to them, spend time with them and be with them... he wanted a hug. He wanted those persons who had been missing his entire life.  
  
"Harry..." his father began, "You're not meant to be here at this age."  
  
"We won't leave." His mother added, "We'll all be here whenever it's time for you."  
  
It sounded like they didn't want him to stay! Harry felt so insulted. They had been missing his whole life, now he could see them again, and they wanted to send him away.  
  
"Harry... it's not like you think it is." Sirius said slowly, "Of course we want you to stay, but they need you out there. You're the only one who can defeat... him."  
  
"Here's your chance to return to life on earth." His father said, "Take the chance! We'll still be here when it's really time for you. Go. Return, Harry."  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"You're strong, Harry." His mother said, "I know you can do this. We all know. You can destroy him. You can bring happiness to the world... "  
  
"I suppose..." Harry said slowly, "I suppose I shall return, then..."  
  
"We've got to hurry up!" the girl, angel, whatever she was, said.  
  
"I'll see you later, then." Harry said insecurely.  
  
"Promise you'll do your best." Sirius said.  
  
"I promise... I won't let you down... at least I hope so..."  
  
"We love you, Harry..." his mother said.  
  
"Harry! Hurry up!" his guardian angel yelled.  
  
Harry looked at the three people standing in front of him.  
  
"Run, Harry." His father whispered.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and ran.  
  
Harry and his guardian angel hurried back to the door.  
  
"Well... Harry." She said. "It's been a pleasure. You'll find your way now."  
  
"Er... thanks... I guess."  
  
"Bye, Harry."  
  
He opened the door and entered the dark corridor. Lights appeared in the floor, showing him which way to take. He walked, and walked, and then suddenly... the floor disappeared below him, he was falling again. Falling... falling... he couldn't see a thing, it was all dark. Then, he touched down. But... what was it? It was... soft... pillows... a bed?  
  
He opened his eyes and looked curiously around. He was in a hospital...  
  
"Harry! Oh god, you're awake..."  
  
Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Wait, Harry, I'll go and get the healer..."  
  
A minute later, a healer appeared, and started to examine Harry.  
  
"Well, you're in pretty good shape. You'll be great, but we'd like to keep you here a few days." He said.  
  
"No problem." Harry said.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and a female healer stuck in her head.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have a group people here, who really want to see Mr. Potter." She asked the other healer.  
  
"Well..." the male healer said, looking at Harry, "do you think you can manage..."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Harry said, "Let them in."  
  
A minute later the small room was totally filled with people; the whole quidditch team, Ron, Hemione, Ginny, Lupin and a couple of other persons.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said to Oliver. "I screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We lost, didn't we? Bulgaria won."  
  
"Are you crazy, Harry? You caught the snitch! We won!"  
  
Author's note: Don't take this fic too seriously. I wrote it because I enjoyed writing it, but now it's finished. So, what do you think? Please read and review. I promise I won't be brokenhearted if you don't like it. Just want to know what you think. Thanks! 


End file.
